ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Carl Shennyson
Personality Carl is an average, cocky, humorous, fun and social preteen. He likes anything that has to do with pizza, Pepsi or fun. After he got the Xtratrix, his life totally changed. He is mostly portrayed as a fun-hungry kid. Even though cold sometimes, Carl has feelings. (Mostly expressed in Love Square) Additionally, Carl is revealed to be a Brony. Appearance In Altermaverse, he has a white shirt with black stripes. In the middle of the shirt is an "10". His hair is curly. He has blue pants with pockets and white/black shoes. He wears the Xtratrix on his left wrist. In TANC10H flashbacks when he was 12, he looks different in clothing. His design resembles a male anime character. His hair is much curled and he has plasters on each cheek. His shirt's lines are separated from chest and on it there is only an "10". He appears to wear a bandage on his right arm, indicating he might've had an injury. In TANC10H, he has a white shirt with black stripes only on edges of sleeves. He wears green overalls with a pocket in the middle of the overalls. There are cuffs on his overalls. He wears black boots. He wears black fingerless gloves that end in white. It has been later revealed that these are not his real clothes. His hoodie is black, with pockets and a green "10" on it's left chest part. It also has two green stripes on each sleeve. Xtratrix is still on his left wrist. As from Slenderfreak Strikes Back: Part 2, Carl now wears a white short-sleeved sweater, which resembles Carl's TANC10H flashback shirt, except black is replaced with green. He loses his gloves. Carl now wears cargo pants and black shoes that end in green. He now has a green belt, on which a fake (probably, maybe decoration) Xtratrix lies. Xtratrix remains on his left wrist. Has his hoodie changed, is yet unknown. Powers and Abilities Carl is for his age very intelligent, and somehow fast. He has enhanced hand-to-hand fighting technique. He is very good at foreign languages, as he can speak: *Croatian *English *German (unconfirmed, still needs to be seen) *Spanish (unconfirmed, still needs to be seen) *French (unconfirmed, still needs to be seen) Equipment Xtratrix ''-For more, see ''Xtratrix. Carl's most powerful equipment is his, yet somehow powerful, yet somehow betraying Xtratrix. Carl isn't very skilled while using it, and isn't really sure was it built good enough. Some aliens, were shown to control Carl at some point(Slenderfreak in Love Square). While the alien is in control, Carl is stuck inside the Xtratrix, or sometimes even lost deep in his mind. Only Slenderfreak has succeeded in taking over. Carl's most favourite alien, Razredger, isn't overused, as Carl almost never gets him. Razredger is depicted as a color alien, which fascinates Carl. At some point, Razredger, a being, can turn into liquid, which confuses Carl, yet fascinates. Xtratrix is shown to run on Android 5.1. (A Tale Of Two Carl's) Xtratrix, due to being an Android powered device, can get multiple applications, and one of them confirmed Carl uses is Facebook. Due to this, Xtratrix can replace both his phone, tablet, computer or anything. Xtratrix almost never gives Carl the alien he wants, and due to this, Carl sometimes dislikes Xtratrix. Phone Carl is shown to have a touchscreen cellphone, who's brand was never shown, and it's design has yet to be revealed. Tablet Carl's tablet was introduced in It Was Malware. GCB tried to search through Carl's stuff on it, but it was locked, indicating that it's OS might've been Android, too. Weaknesses Carl's human build, makes him weak to everything an average human is. He is allergic to: *Eggs *Peanuts *Tunna *Pistacio *Penicilin He is very weak to electricity. His worst weakness is if someone grips him on the right back part of his neck. He can paralyze for sometime and he can bleed. Other Character Relationships Friends/Relatives Clover *They, due to being cousins, still show hatred for each other. Sometimes when in trouble, they help each other without a problem. Reda *Reda and Carl, relate to each other as best buddies. Reda usually is the humoristic guy, which sometimes Carl likes, and sometimes is annoyed by it. GCB *They are shown to like each other as friends, and help each other. Carl thinks GCB is really funny. Ester *Ester and Carl are a average, stereotypical teen couple. Ester sometimes finds Carl very uncaring and dumb. Damian *Damian is Carl's father. They're shown to have great relationship, except when Damian wants Carl to do something. Villains Frank *Carl and Frank can't stand each other. Carl usually likes fighting him, but thinks he is annoying. Frank, on the other hand, wants Carl dead. Zs'Skayr *Their relationship is a basic superhero-villain relationship. Zs'Skayr truly only wants to be free and get rid of the Xtratrix, while he has no special problem with Carl. Carl and Zs'Skayr sometimes are known to agree on much points. Klerk *Klerk and Carl's relationship is rivaled. They equally hate each other. Trivia *Carl's middle name is Raphael. *Carl's favourite food is pizza. *Carl's favourite drink is Pepsi. *Carl's worst fear is automatonophobia. *Carl's favourite TV show is My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Human Males Category:Humans